Forum:Please explain
Hi everyone. This is one of the strangest things I've had happen to me on Borderlands. I had a Maliwan whatever Fulgrating stinger that was worth 9999999 money, x4 shock, perfect parts and Level 61, top of my purple list... Ok, cool perfect SMG and all, but today when I looked through my inventory, it was replaced with a level 57 Lightning stinger (shock x3, still top of my purple list, worth 7.5 million). I'm not making this up, but I would like to know what voodoo magic is responsible for this occurrence. Does anybody have an explanation for this? Are you saying the gun is gone, completly replaced by the other? I somtimes have guns switch spots in my backpack because one is slightly better in some way, like a better scope or acc. or something but never become a different gun. did you check to see if it was somewhere else in your backpack?Veggienater 22:31, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I have gotten guns that were worth over 9 million before picking them up but after they are worth like 7 million. Nexas14 September 5, 2010 Nexas, that is due to a prerelease system function that would have let people with higher proficiencies wield higher level guns, but it was removed. The level is still adjusted for your proficiency, thus lowering the price. As for Uberorb, I'm not sure. Something to do with thte new patch maybe? Did you uise willowtree at all?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:00, September 5, 2010 (UTC) @Veggienater: Yes, It was completely replaced. The first gun was pretty much a level 61 construct, and now today when I opened my backpack, it was this lesser level 57 gun. @CJ: I have never used Willowtree and I wouldn't even know where to begin. I was playing with some shady people the day before... related perhaps? Anyways, I don't know... Why does the weird stuff always happen to me? ::(The Evil Dr. F's note - because you play with shady people. it is rumoured that hax exist to scan/pilfer inventories.) New patch? is there a newer one than that the one of the Knoxx Addon? i'm on ps3 I don't believe so. The last patch I installed was before the Armory. patch v1.31 aug 4 logitech hardware, retroactive steam achievements, and dlc4 preload. probably not required/offered for consoles as no related content. 01:00, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Those horrible shady people! I'm never playing public matches again! Back to private matches with friends... Nice... Owned by my own userbox... I should listen to it - every time I go to a public game, I get screwed. I'll just have to beat DLC4 solo like I did for Knoxx. Then if I screw up my game, I'll have no one to blame but myself. Good thing I found some cool friends to play with. :) Yoshi-TheOreo 06:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I myself have only played online twice, right after i downloaded Knoxx, just try it out for gits and shiggles for this very reason. I have only legit weapons because of this and have done everthing myself for the same reasons. I think the game is just as fun singularly as when i played online and personaly prefer offline play. Though i have a friend that sometimes splitscreens with me thats cool too.Veggienater 13:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC)